The embodiments relate to management of performance of concurrent parallel and serial file access protocols to a storage system. More specifically, the embodiments relate to tracking storage usage and directing parallel access client to available storage to ensure that available storage server bandwidth is fully utilized.
Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computer resources, e.g. networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services, that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or interaction with a provider of service. One of the characteristics of cloud computing infrastructure is that applications can be launched from a plurality of locations. Several factors drive the decision to launch an application in a specific data center, including resource availability, user location, disaster awareness, data location, and available facilities.
One of the current developments in cloud computing pertains to storage capacity and performance. More specifically, there is a shift to a parallel file system architecture from a single client-server distributed file system architecture. The parallel file system architecture provides increased bandwidth through multiple parallel I/O streams. When the parallel file system architecture and a client-server architecture are used to access a single storage system, allocation of resources is either performed manually or using back of the envelope calculations.